Why?
by DarkAngel MynX
Summary: yaoi! SXS Squall get a message...


Disclaimer: Not mine.. Warnings.: Yaoi!!!, but not just yet.  
  
Explanations: //flashback// *thoughts*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I cracked an eye open, and looked out into the room. Something had woken me, I am not quite sure what it was, but it had been in my room. I propped up in bed and let my eyes glide over the various items in the room. Desk light, desk, Gyunbladecase, Weapons monthly. Nothing. I sat up on the edge of the bed and brushed away some messy brown bangs from my eyes, and sighted heavily. This was 'not' going to be a good day, I could just feel it.  
  
I did not know how right I had been.  
  
I paced around in the hallways, not really feeling hungry so I decided to take down some rexes or Grats in the traing-senter to kill the time before I had to go to the office instead.  
  
I was halfway into a rex at the familiar sound of bells that signalized that a message would come. :: Would all senior staff meet in the headmaster's office:: I sighted once again and lowered my gunblade. The rex had to go for now.  
  
As I walked down the hallway, hair dripping after a fast shower, an uneasy feeling dropped like a stone in my stomach. I shook my head to rid of the strange feeling but it refused to let go. I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come down, and I tried to identify this uneasy feeling, figure out why it was there. "Hey Squall!" I closed my eyes. Irvine. The womanizer, who constantly hit on me. It seemed like he had not figured out I was male. Or maybe he had... I had no more time to think it over as the elevator arrived and I stepped inside, followed by a panting Irvine. I frowned at his panting and crossed my arms. "Out of shape, Irvine?" He grinned and winked to me. "Nope." I rolled my eyes. Jhees. if this guy doesn't have a sexual desise, then nobody had. "So, you know why we are all being called up?" Irvine asked taking his cowboy hat of and brushing his had with cut off glowed through his long honey brown hair. "Not really.. "Answered, turning my face away from him. I really liked the guy, hell, I even found him attractive, but Hynes eyelashes, it was annoying how he constantly flirted with me.  
  
We arrived in the third floor, and both me and Irvine knocked on the door. I glared at him; he grinned, and winked again. "Come in." A voice form inside said. I sent Irvine one more of my 'charming' glares and opened the door, saluting to the headmaster. Then I froze. He was sniffling! I frowned, blinking, and again this feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed me. "I am afraid I have some sad news.." He began, and as that had been a signal, Quistis, Zell and Selphie made their appearance through the door. "Headmaster." They saluted. "At ease.sit down will you." I ignored the order, and continued standing. I hated to sit. "You too Squall, I think you of all people want to sit. " He said, and took a shuddered breath. Sometimes I think Cid knows more then he should have. "I prefer to stand, sir. " I said in my usual monotone voice. "Very well. well, as I said. I have some sad news.. "He sighted and closed his eyes. " Two nights ago, in the wastelands of Eshtar, the remains of Seifer Almsay was found."  
  
My mind went Blanc, I blinked, and it was like all sound disappeared in the room, I could see lips moving, but no sound. I grabbed one of the chairs as my knees bucked and I fell crashing to the floor. The pain as I impacted flared up in my body, leaving a sweet sting of pain in me. *He is gone? Dead? No. I don't believe that, He couldn't be! Not him, he always survives! No. I refuse to believe it. He would someday walk in here with that trademark smirk on his lips, and then he would taunt me as always, right? Right?!* I was aware of somebody yelling, yelling that he wasn't dead, that he is just hiding somewhere. I think it was my voice, but I am not sure. I remember standing up and running. Colliding trough the door and into the elevator, pushing the button so hard I am sure it broke. The enclosed room of the elevator made me suffocate. It felt like thousands of hands enclosed around my throat, slowly squeezing. I panicked, trashing around, trying to get out f the small enclosed space, and then everything went black.  
  
//Clang. Clang. Sharp metal hitting metal. Thee sweat formed like beads down my shoulders and slowly made their way down my back. "Oh, come on Leonhart, you can to better then this!" The deep voice of my nemesis taunted me as I once again slash my sharp gunblade towards him. He barely dodges. "That is more like it. but it still sucks, you are a really bad fighter, Leonhart, why don't you go back to the teacher like the little pet you are!" Holy Hyne I hated the way he always knew how to push my buttons the right way.// 


End file.
